


✿ text message to your heart ✿

by GrumpyBambi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Idols, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, But we still love him, Cute Maknae Jongin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, Eventual Smut, Flirty Kim Jongin | Kai, Humor, Kyungsoo and Sehun are students, Kyungsoo is social awkward, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, kind of, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBambi/pseuds/GrumpyBambi
Summary: What would you do if you found someone's phone?Would you go to the police office or would you try to contact the owner (or one of the owner's friends)?Well. Kyungsoo had decided on the last option and found out that the owner was a total douchebag who thought that Kyungsoo was some creepy stalker."Take your frigging phone and leave me alone!"





	✿ text message to your heart ✿

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello guys!  
> I'm working on my first Kaisoo Fanfic and I hope you will like it ~  
> Aaaaand here is the prolog!  
> Finally!

Annoyed. 

 

That's the emotion you can clearly see in Kyungsoo's face right now. He was annoyed and he had all reasons to be.  
This day really wasn't one of his best days and it began with a very stressful morning. His alarm clock died last night so Kyungsoo nearly overslept if his bladder hadn't woken him up.  
In a hurry he forgot to put his glasses in the backpack. He wasn't totally blind without them but he needed them to read the working papers and to follow the lessons.  
Nice. So he tried to read the stuff that his professor had written on the board in the middle of the huge lecture hall while he squinted his eyes in an attempt to see more clearly.  
Unfortunately someone misunderstood the stares. The student right in front of him wasn't very pleased because of the glances and snapped at him:  
"Stop staring at me, you sick weirdo!"  
Should he have told her that he wasn't interested in her gender?  
And having his coming out?  
No thanks.  
That's why he stopped to read the notes on the board and tried to follow the professor's jabbering.  
Sadly without any success. 

 

After this exhausting day in the university Kyungsoo was finally on his way home, munching a bagel his best friend Sehun has given him. It was his friend's way to cheer him up.  
Sehun.  
Just the thought of the younger but taller man put a smile on his face. A beautiful heart shaped smile which he should do more often.That's what Sehun said every time he was 'luckily enough to witness the smile'.  
The younger and he had known each other since kindergarten and Kyungsoo was thankful for the day Sehun had spoken to him.  
He always had a hard time opening up to other people and that hasn't changed.  
He simply wasn't the type of person to approach others openly and start conversations.  
Making small talk? That wasn't something Kyungsoo did, solely because he wasn't good with talking about trivial and unnecessary things.  
He was truly lucky that Sehun had approached him that day to ask if he wanted to play with him and his toy blocks.   
It did take a while for him to open up to the other but since then a deep friendship had bloomed between them. When Kyungsoo was with Sehun he could be himself. And he knew for sure Sehun wasn't someone who would force him to do  things he didn't want to do . Well. Most of the time. 

Kyungsoo was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the person behind him until it was too late. The other mumbled a short 'sorry' while he pushed past him, bumped into him and caused him to drop the bagel. Aish!! Really?! Could his day get any worse? But he didn't have enough time to mourn over his food because a short time later some girls had passed him too. Giggling and screaming. Like some crazy fangirls. What was going on now? But this wasn't Kyungsoo's problem. He just wanted to go home and ate his now gone bagel. A small sigh left his mouth. He made one step forward and - Crack- stepped on something. What was that? The short man lowered his gaze.  
A bear. Kyungsoo saw a cute bear on a phone case. Did someone lose their phone on the street? Probably one of the girls who had passed him. At least he wasn't the only one who had a bad day, right? He carefully picked up the phone  and checked if there was any damage. No. Nothing. The short student looked around. Nobody was to be seen. Okay, what should he do?  
He took another look at the phone and made his decision. He couldn't leave the phone on the street or keep it so he would go to a police station and he would drop it there. Every reasonable person would do this, wouldn't they? 

-Pling-

"Huh?"  
A message had arrived. And not on his phone. 

 

Junmyeon Hyung: << Where are you? >>


End file.
